A Werewolf, A Human and Snow
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: "So you're saying that there's a Vampire - a vegetarian Vampire in town, we have to worry about besides my son's evil twin?" the Sheriff of Beacon Hills asked Deaton casting a pointed glance at the carcass of a deer drained of blood that rested on the table in the office. "I'm afraid that's right." THREESOME; VAMPIRE; VIOLENCE; BLOOD - RATED M FOR A REASON


Based upon the request of **Gray Angel**!

I hope you like it, since I loved writing it!

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter and Teen Wolf. They belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: ** explicit content (Basically? Plot, porn, porn, some plot, a little bit more of plot and then porn, porn, porn), OOC, AU, threesome, angst, drama, vampires, blood, panic attacks

**Since Jeff's timelines suck, let's just all _pretend_ that both Stiles and Scott are 18, hm?**

**This was made purely for fun, so please ignore any plot holes and such. I did my best, but there's little you can fit in a one-shot without missing something, alright?**

**Tell me if you liked it!**

**All my love, **

**Ms. Yuki**

* * *

_… New love, new love, shall I be forsaken?__  
One shall go a-wandering, and one of us must sigh.  
Sweet it is to slumber, but how shall we awaken-  
Whose will be the broken heart, when dawn comes by?_

_- Dorothy Parker, 'The Last Question'_

* * *

"We really don't need this on our hands right now." Scott whispered as he brushed his hands through his hair and paced the length of Deaton's office.

"So you're saying that there's a Vampire - a _vegetarian_ Vampire in town, we have to worry about besides my son's evil twin?" the Sheriff of Beacon Hills asked Deaton casting a pointed glance at the carcass of a deer drained of blood that rested on the table in the office.

"I'm afraid that's right." Deaton said.

Just that morning the deer was delivered to his office. A couple of joggers found it in the forest. It was the second that week. At first he didn't want to tell Scott because they had enough problems on their hands as it was, but there was little he could do to hide it after Scott followed him to the clinic and scented it out.

"But if the Vampire doesn't feed on Humans, then there's nothing we have to worry about, right?" Scott asked wanting to finish this quickly to return to his best friend's side. They needed to be concentrating on finding Lydia, not looking for Vampires.

"Not exactly." Deaton hesitated and Scott felt like crying. He was seriously growing tired of fighting for his life and the lives of his friends every day.

Can't they just have _one_ peaceful day without any bad news?

"What does that mean?" the Sheriff asked as he shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since there were only two carcasses this week it is safe to assume that the Vampire is alone, and I would say that he has great control over himself, which means that he is at least several years old."

"So what's the problem?" Scott asked and Deaton sighed.

"If the Vampire is really alone that means that there _is_ a possibility of him losing control and attacking humans. It means that he, or she, isn't Mated, and there is a possibility of him going into Bloodlust."

"Great." Scott muttered. "I don't have time to worry about this now. We need to search for Lydia."

"I know, but be careful, and if you run into the Vampire, don't engage in combat. Whatever legends you might have heard about them are all fables. They are the strongest creatures in existence and can easily kill even an Alpha Werewolf. Not even Hunters dare go against them if they aren't in great numbers."

"Alright." Scott nodded and looked at the Sheriff. "Are you going back to the Station?"

"I need to go, yes." John nodded and Scott took a deep breath. "Scott, take care of my son. I need him safe."

"I will." With that said Scott walked out of the clinic and made his way home. He needed to be beside Stiles.

He almost lost him, and there was no chance in hell he would risk losing him again.

* * *

"ISAAC!" Scott roared as he fought off the Onni attacking him when he saw the one fighting his Beta prepare to deal the killing blow. He caught sight of Allison preparing to shoot, but before she could, a black blur ran past her, and within seconds Isaac was safe.

Hopefully.

The Onni attacking him turned to black smoke, and the black shape crouched in front of Isaac as though to protect him, letting go of a thundering roar which shook something in Scott's very core, making everything come to a sharp still.

Deafening silence settled over the battlefield, broken only by the sound of the rain falling against stone and metal. With lightning flashing in the sky, Scott managed to see the creature crouching almost protectively in front of Isaac.

Stiles and Lydia came rushing out with Stiles leaning heavily on the Banshee, and Chris Argent ran onto the scene, stopping in his tracks at the sight of the still battlefield.

The creature in front of Isaac looked ready to attack at the smallest of movements. He was crouching on the balls of his feet with his left hand on the ground and right shaped in a claw with sharp nails glistening in the weak light of the streetlamps. Black, tight clothes hugged a well shaped body like a second skin, and raven-black, chin-long hair clung to his face. Black eyes were full of anger, and his face was deformed almost like that of a Werewolf's, but instead of his jaw jutting out, two sharp fangs protruded over his bottom lip.

A steady, threatening hiss was flowing through bared teeth, and his shoulders hunched lower as the Onni turned towards him and Isaac.

_"Move!"_ he spit out in a distorted voice and the terrified Beta scampered to the side. Ever so slowly, the Vampire straightened with his arms tense by his sides, and clawed hands at the ready.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here?" everyone tensed up when the Nogitsune wearing Stiles' shape walked out of its hideout. The Onni stood in a circle around the Vampire who seemed almost at ease with the situation. His black eyes observed the Nogitsune as it strolled towards him, stopping just outside the circle of Onni. "A Vampire? This is a rare sight to behold."

_"So it is your stench I've been tracing all over this town."_ The Vampire hissed as he slowly tilted his head to the left. _"The foul stench of Death and Decay."_ The Nogitsune chuckled as it bowed his head forward, looking at the Vampire from beneath his eyebrows.

Everyone else was completely still, unable to fathom what was happening in front of them.

"I could use someone like you by my side, Vampire." Void drawled and the Vampire bared his teeth at him with a spitting hiss. "Imagine the _chaos_ we could create together." The Nogitsune whispered seductively.

_"Thank you, but no." _The Vampire started to crouch again and Void chuckled.

"That's a pity." At his words, the Onni drew their Katanas. The Vampire leaned forward with his arms arched to the sides, claws at the ready, and everything turned into a swirl of motions. The McCall Pack, Mrs. Yukimura, Kira and Chris could do nothing but stare as the Vampire tore the Onni apart as though they were silken sheets swaying in the wind.

The Nogitsune frowned as it took slow steps back, obviously aware that he underestimated the strength of the mighty creature tearing his defenses apart.

It was over in the matter of minutes, and the Vampire dropped the Katana he took from one of the Onni on the ground, the clang echoing in the dead silence.

As though coming to a short decision, Void turned on his heel to run away, but to the surprise of everyone gathered there staring at the scene in morbid fascination, the Vampire appeared right in front of him faster than the blink of an eye.

"Impossible-…" Void whispered as he backed away from the Vampire strolling towards him with danger in black eyes and the promise of a painful death in his stance. "This shouldn't be possible!"

_"Guess again."_ With moves faster than lightning, the Vampire grabbed Void's left shoulder with his right hand, and his hair with his left and snapped his head to the side with enough force to break a human's neck as he sunk his fangs in Void's shoulder.

The Nogitsune tried to fight him off to no effect, with pained screams escaping his lips. Tearing away from it, the Vampire stumbled back and fell on his right knee while the Nogitsune groaned and gasped, his body swaying in place.

It fell on his knees as it heaved and a fly darted out of its mouth. Instinctively, Mrs. Yukimura rushed forward, pulling a vial out of her pocket, and caught the fly in it, capping the vial to hinder its escape. The sound of cracking stone filled the air as the Vessel stilled completely, and in the next moment it fell forward, breaking into dust.

For a few long moments no one moved, and then the Vampire slowly stood up only to stumble and catch himself against a pile of metal as he fell to his knees.

"Stay away!" he snapped and raised his free hand when Scott impulsively ran towards him. "Stay right where you are." His voice sounded human, but it was strained as he breathed through his nose in quick succession.

Scott looked to the side when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he found Chris standing to his left, observing the Vampire with wary eyes.

"A Vampire." He breathed out. "I've never seen a Vampire in my life."

"There's a first time for everything." The Vampire spoke in a hoarse voice as he straightened and slowly raised his head. His breathing was slower although it was still strained as he looked at Scott, and the Alpha's eyes widened when he met perfectly human features and a pair of glowing emerald orbs. "Leave this place. Your friend is wounded and he needs to heal."

"Wait!" Scott called out as the Vampire turned to leave. "Thank you." The expression that crossed the Vampire's face was one Scott couldn't name.

"Don't thank me yet, Alpha." He answered, but instead of sounding threatening, his words came out as bitter and full of agony. "You don't know what I might do." Scott took a small step forward as the Vampire turned his back on him, only to stumble and fall.

"Scott!" his friends called out to him frantically when he tore out of Chris' hold and caught the Vampire before he hit the ground. Those out-worldly eyes were closed and the Vampire was a dead weight in Scott's arms. He studied his face in fascination for a moment, unable to believe that this man managed to deal with the Nogitsune when all of them couldn't come up with a way to kill him.

"Scott, we need to go." He looked up at Chris who was looking at the Vampire warily. "We need to get out of here before the police comes. Leave him-…"

"No!" Scott cut him off as he gathered the Vampire into his arms and slowly stood up. "He helped us and he's obviously not well. We can't just leave him here!"

"Scott, he is a Vampire!" Chris snapped at him, "You can't just-…"

"I can and I will." He looked around at the members of his Pack, doing a quick check up. Stiles, while looking faint, was alive and well. Lydia was staring at everything in shock, but she was holding herself together. Allison was supporting Isaac, and Mrs. Yukimura had her arms wrapped around Kira, holding the vial with the fly safely in her right hand. "Can I trust you to take that to Deaton in the Animal Clinic? He will know what to do with it."

"I will." Mrs. Yukimura said and Scott nodded at her.

"Let's go. It's time we went home."

* * *

Emerald eyes opened to a room with drapes drawn shut over the windows and only a lamp granting some light to the room.

"He's awake." He heard someone speak in a low tone and turned his head to the side to look at his quiet company.

_Werewolf,_ his mind supplied, recognizing his scent.

To his understanding, he was lying on a comfortable couch in what appeared to be a living room. He was still damp from the rain, his clothes clinging to his body, and the disgusting taste of the Demon's blood was still sharp on his tongue, which meant that he couldn't have been asleep for long.

He slowly sat up, keeping a watchful eye on the Werewolf, only for his eyes to stray towards the entryway when the rest of what he assumed was the Beacon Hills Pack walked in.

"You really aren't all that smart, are you?" he asked the young Alpha who frowned at him in confusion. Scott - he thought his name was - glanced at the ground, and he followed his gaze shortly only to smirk. "Well, at least you tried." He drawled when he saw a circle drawn with white chalk around the couch he was sitting on. He thought he could smell white mistletoe, hawthorn tree ash, and powdered silver. "That won't hold me in; not for long."

"It will hold you in for long enough." One of the two women that smelled human - the young Huntress - spoke up and he looked at him.

"And what do you intend to do, Huntress?" he asked as he rested his elbows on his knees and entwined his fingers between them.

"We could just open the blinds and let the sun burn you." He looked at the young woman - the Banshee - and snorted.

"Pure myth." He drawled.

"A stake made out of a hawthorn branch?" he chuckled at what appeared to be the oldest Werewolf in the group and shook his head.

"Wouldn't even feel it." He muttered.

"A silver stake." He raised an eyebrow at the former Vessel of the Demon he killed.

"It might tickle."

"What are you - _invincible_?" one of the Werewolf twins snapped and he looked at him with a dull expression before he tilted his head to the left.

"You can cut my head off, tear my body apart, limb from limb, and set me on fire, but first you would need to be fast enough, Werewolf. Don't think that you stand a chance against me just because you're a former Alpha. Even if you, your brother, the _statue_ there, and your Alpha attacked me all at once, you would hardly manage to make me break a sweat. Even in my weakened state, there is nothing you can do. You should have left me there or killed me while you had the chance."

"You helped us." Scott spoke up and the Vampire tilted his head to the right looking at him with dull eyes. "You saved Isaac and god knows how many more of us. We couldn't just leave you there. Besides, a friend of ours said that you don't feed on Humans - that you feed on animals."

"If your friend knows so much, then he also must have told you what eventually happens to Vampires such as me." Scott swallowed at his words and his Pack looked at him. "Like I said; bringing me here was a stupid idea." Everyone gaped when he slowly stood up and started to walk towards the line of chalk. Electricity snapped in the air as he stepped over it, ruffling his damp hair and clothes.

Scott's breath hitched in his throat when the Vampire appeared right in front of him, his face merely an inch away from his, and his viridian eyes diving into Scott's brown ones as though he could see straight through to his soul.

_"Grow up, little Alpha. The world is not as fair as you may think. It will crush you with its cruelty, and take everything you love from you if you don't start thinking with your head and not your heart."_ Everyone was unable to move as the Vampire leaned forward and leveled his thin lips with Scott's ear. _"Know your enemies, Alpha McCall, otherwise you will lose everything in life worth fighting for."_ And with a gust of cold air, the Vampire was gone.

For a few long moments, no one made a move, too shocked and terrified by the powerful creature that vanished right in front of their eyes.

But among all of them, Scott was the one who couldn't move because of another set of feelings quite opposite to terror that froze the movements of his Pack.

_Impossible_, he thought as the scent of the Vampire burned itself in his brain; the pure scent of freshly fallen snow. He could almost taste it on his tongue. _It can't be!_ Although his mind was denying it his heart knew that it was true.

He found his Mate.

* * *

"Are you sure?" the young Alpha looked up as he licked his lips, and his chocolate brown eyes met those of his best friend and, as he found out recently, Mate.

"Stiles, scent doesn't lie. Deaton told the both of us that there might be another, and just yesterday he told me that the Vampire doesn't have Mates."

"But are you _sure_?" Stiles almost whined as he threw himself on Scott's bed with his arms thrown over his head. "Man, you were there just as well as I was - as _everyone_ was. That guy's-…"

"He's not evil, Stiles!"

"I never said he's evil!" the Human sat up and Scott frowned when he shivered.

"You're still cold?" he asked as he left the armchair he was sitting in and took a seat beside Stiles on his bed. He draped his left arm over Stiles' back while he covered his shaking hands with his right. Stiles chuckled as his eyes darkened and he bowed his head.

"I can't seem to get warm." He muttered into his chin and Scott frowned. "Deaton said it's normal; that it will take some time until I stop feeling like this, but I-…"

"Hey!" Scott interrupted him as he leaned forward a bit to look at Stiles' face. "It'll be alright, okay? Give it time. I'm not going anywhere." Stiles chuckled morosely and looked in Scott's eyes.

"I know." Scott smiled at him comfortingly and nudged his brow with his forehead. Stiles huffed in weak amusement before they stilled and simply breathed.

"You really think he's your Second?" the human asked after a few moments.

"Not my Second, Stiles- _our Third_." He stressed out and Stiles sighed. "Hey, you're the one with the keen eye for evil, remember? What did you see when you looked at him?" Stiles swallowed as he licked his dry lips, his eyes focused on something only he could see.

"Bitterness." He murmured while Scott listened avidly. He made the mistake of not listening to Stiles several times in the past and it led to nothing good. He learned his lesson never to brush off Stiles' words as something unimportant again. "I didn't see bloodlust or evil. I saw loneliness and self-loathing."

"We need to find him. If I felt it he must have felt it too. We need to find him before it's too late for him." Stiles took a deep breath through his nose, held it for a moment and then let it go.

"Well at least he's _hot_. I mean did you _see him?_" Scott laughed before he pulled Stiles into a kiss. Stiles froze for a moment before he relaxed and kissed him back.

"I'll have to get used to that." He murmured as he looked at his Alpha and Scott smiled at him lovingly.

"You will."

* * *

Scott sighed as he lowered the sound on the TV and threw the remote on the table. They have been looking for the Vampire for over a week now to no success. He was obviously too good compared to them. Just a few hours ago they gathered at Scott's place to talk about their next course of action. While Aiden and Ethan were all for leaving the Vampire be (or killing him when they found him) the others were more inclined to side with Scott and Stiles.

Both were surprised that the whole Pack was actually very supportive of the two of them. Except for their search for the Vampire things have calmed down in Beacon Hills. Sure one more dead deer appeared in the forest, but at least they knew who was behind it and why. Stiles' dad invented some story that it was the mountain lions and asked of people not to go into the forest after dark.

They finally had time to think about other things than staying alive, and it was slowly starting to show on them.

Kira and her parents left a few days ago to her great displeasure, but she promised to write. The fact that they heard nothing from Malia as well meant that she ditched town.

They doubted they would see her again.

The Alpha smiled as he felt Stiles shift against him.

They were lying on the couch with Scott holding Stiles back to chest, and for once the Human seemed to sleep peacefully. His skin was slowly regaining color as days passed, and warmth was returning to his limbs, but he was jumpy and almost always on the verge of a panic-attack.

He smiled when his best friend - his _Mate_ nuzzled back into him, seeking his warmth, and slowly took Stiles' left hand in his and clasped them together on Stiles' chest.

Scott couldn't believe that he never thought of this before. Stiles was the one constant in his life. He was there for him through thick and thin, and he saved him more times than he probably knew. He loved him for so long that he didn't even realize when it became more, because from the first moment Stiles' scent caught Scott's attention after the whole Nemeton fiasco, everything became clear to him as though a veil was removed from his eyes.

Sure, he didn't even _know_ he was gay. Stiles jokingly said that he was always a _little_ gay, but Scott liked to think that it was _Stiles_ that really made the difference. Stiles knew everything about him and he still loved him. If that wasn't enough then Scott didn't know what would be.

And he hoped, he really, honestly hoped that they would find the Vampire soon, because as days passed both he and Stiles were becoming restless.

Scott wondered if the Vampire felt like they did. He wondered - if he felt the Pull - if he would even come to them. Stiles said that he doubted the Vampire would approach them first. He said that there was something about the Vampire that told him even after seeing him just for several minutes that the Vampire wanted to be alone no matter how lonely he felt.

With a sigh Scott closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against the back of Stiles' neck.

He hoped they found him soon.

He couldn't wait until they were all complete.

* * *

"Scott, we're such idiots?!" said Alpha jumped out of his bed when the door of his bedroom opened and Stiles ran in.

"Stiles, wha-…"

"We're the biggest idiots in the world!" the human paced Scott's room while the Alpha looked around completely disoriented.

"Stiles, it's the middle of the night." He spoke tiredly but his Mate appeared not to hear him.

"We're such _idiots_!"

"I think we've already established that several times, Stiles, now would you mind telling me what we missed _this_ time?" Scott mumbled and Stiles stopped pacing to face him.

"Scott, there's only _one _place we haven't looked for him in yet." Scott frowned and pursed his lips.

"Stiles, we've searched the whole town _and_ the forest."

"No, Scott, we _didn't_. There's one place which we _haven't_ looked for him in." Stiles fell quiet waiting for Scott to catch up with him. Scott stared at him, trying to jump-start his still sleepy brain. "Scott!" obviously tired of waiting, Stiles kneeled in front of Scott to look into his eyes. He placed his hands on Scott's knees, and the Alpha felt his trembling, making a frown mar his handsome face. "Scott, _where didn't we look for him_?" he stressed out in a low, leveled tone. "Where did we see him, and we hadn't thought of looking for him there because we would never take it into account." Scott's eyes widened as realization downed on him.

"Echo House." He murmured and Stiles nodded.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't think of a reason why he would be there at that exact time to be able to help us, and then I figured it out. It's close enough to the forest and there are enough dark streets leading away from it for him to move around unnoticed, and there _have _to be secret passages under that place. That's where he's hiding! That's where he is."

"Let's go." Scott jumped to his feet making Stiles fall on his but.

"Now?!" the human snapped incredulously while Scott pulled on a hoody and a pair of sneakers.

"Yes, now."

* * *

_I've lived to see desire vanish,  
With hope I've slowly come to part,  
And I am left with only anguish,  
The fruit of emptiness at heart. _

_Under the storms of merciless fate,  
My worn and withered garland lies-  
In sadness, lonesome, I await:  
How far away is my demise?_

_Thus, conquered by a tardy frost,  
Through gale's whistling and shimmer,  
Late, on a naked limb exposed  
A lonesome leaf is left to quiver!_

_- Alexander Sergeyevich Pushkin, 'I've lived to see Desire Vanish'_

* * *

"This way." Scott took Stiles' hand in his and led him down a hallway, more for the human's comfort than the need to lead him. Scott told Stiles to wait for him outside because he didn't want something to trigger a panic attack, but Stiles was determined to go with him.

"He is _our_ Mate," he said, "there's no way you're handling him alone. God knows what shape he's in. It might take the both of us to calm him down."

And so they went together.

"Can you hear him?" Stiles asked as he unconsciously walked closer to Scott, his grip on Scott's hand tightening as they entered the part of the building in which the Nogitsune held Lydia.

"I can smell him." Scott answered distractedly, concentrating on the faint scent of snow that lingered in the air. They came to a staircase and looked down at the closed barred door. Ever so slowly, with Scott nudging Stiles behind himself just in case, they walked down the stairs.

Their eyes widened when they reached the final step and saw the Vampire in the round room. He was sitting on the floor on the other end of the room, leaning against the wall. His knees were raised, his feet firmly on the ground and his arms rested limply by his sides.

If he concentrated Scott could hear shallow, strained gasps escaping the Vampire's lips, and he glanced at Stiles when the human took a hold of his right arm with his free hand.

Scott swallowed as he looked at the Vampire again and reached to push the door open only to find it locked. He looked at the Vampire when he saw movement, and saw him slowly raise his head. His hair stuck to his sweaty face and his eyes were unfocused; delirious.

"Scott, break the door." Stiles whispered in a wavering voice. A low, threatening growl came from the Vampire at Stiles' words. "Break the door, Scott!" the Werewolf's heart clenched and Stiles climbed a few steps back to give Scott space the move.

The door seemed to be welded to the doorframes, and Scott had to use every bit of strength he had for the smallest of effects.

"I can't! It's welded on all sides!"

"Are you a True Alpha or not?!" Scott looked at Stiles with eyes wide with shock, before he turned to look at the Vampire again, and determination bloomed in his heart. He took a firm hold of the bars, and reaching into the depths of his soul he gathered all the strength he could muster.

The Vampire's growling grew louder, a clear warning in his tone, but neither Stiles ran away, nor Scott faltered in his determination to tear open the bars.

"Just a bit more, babe!" Stiles urged, and with a mighty roar and one more push the door gave and Scott stumbled in.

Everything happened in a flash.

Stiles fell back on the stairs with wide, fear-full eyes. He didn't even see the Vampire move. In an instant faster than the speed of light the Vampire had Scott pinned under him, crouching over him with his right hand around Scott's throat and his left raised, ready to strike.

Scott's hands were gripping the Vampire's right forearm as he gasped for breath and tried to fight him off to no avail. He stared up in black eyes, trying to ignore the threatening glint of elongated fangs and the low hisses escaping bared teeth.

"Scott!" Stiles cried out and rushed forward only to stop in his tracks when the Vampire raised his head quickly and hissed at him.

"Don't!" Scott pressed out and the Vampire looked at him again. "Don't, _please_." He choked up, feeling the hold the Vampire had on his throat tighten threateningly.

_"I told you to stay away."_ The Vampire hissed through clenched, bared teeth as he crouched lower over Scott, his hair falling around his face like a veil.

"We couldn't!" Stiles cried out trying to push down the panic attack which threatened to overtake him. He needed to find a way to get the Vampire off of Scott long enough for them to reason with him, if there was a way to do so at all. "We couldn't stay away from you!"

"We - We feel it." Scott pressed out, trying to fight down his instincts telling him to struggle. The more he struggled the tighter the Vampire held him. If he didn't do something quickly, the Vampire might just kill him and then - _Stiles!_

_"I told you to stay away!"_ he roared and Stiles scampered back instinctively, trying to make himself one with the wall. _"Do you want to ruin your lives forever?!"_

"We are your Mates!" Scott pressed out. "Can't you - Can't you feel it?"

_"Of course I can feel it!"_ the Vampire spat out, and something akin to sorrow flashed in his eyes.

"Then why are you fighting it!" Stiles cried out and the Vampire's head snapped to the side to look at him. "I have no idea how you did it, but why did you weld yourself inside this room if you can feel it?! Why are you refusing-…"

_"Because I am not good!"_ he thundered at Stiles and the human stilled completely. In the next moment the Vampire moved off of Scott and fell on his knees a few feet away from him left hand on the ground and right fisted in his shirt right over his heart.

Stiles rushed to Scott's side, helping him up, and Scott showed him to stay behind as he slowly started to approach the Vampire.

"You're losing control." He spoke in a wavering voice and the Vampire slowly raised his head. Even if he wasn't as perceptive as Stiles, Scott could see clearly that the Vampire spent years alone. Loneliness and pain were as bright as daylight in the Vampire's eyes, and Scott could almost feel it in his heart as well. "You'll lose it if you don't accept us."

"When was the last time you fed?" Stiles stuttered out and the Vampire raised his head slowly. It seemed as though he wasn't able to speak anymore as pain twisted his face.

"It's been 6 days since the last carcass was found." Scott spoke in a stronger voice. "You've welded yourself here 6 days ago and haven't fed since."

_"Stay away!"_ the Vampire hissed, but his voice lacked anger and strength. It sounded more pleading than demanding though and Scott gathered the courage to take that final step before he kneeled less than a foot in front of the struggling creature.

The Vampire's features were constantly shifting between human and vampire-like as though he was struggling with himself after he saw that he couldn't frighten the two teens away.

"You've been alone for a long time." Scott whispered and discreetly showed Stiles to come closer to his right. The human licked his dry lips and moved ever so slowly. A huffed whimper slipped past sharp fangs and the Vampire glanced from Scott to Stiles and started to slowly pull back like a cornered animal.

"You're hungry and tired and weak." Stiles spoke in a steady tone - well, as steady as it could be with his heart beating up a storm, his breath coming out in short gasps and his whole body shaking with panic and fear.

He swallowed when the Vampire tilted his head to the right like a big cat observing its prey, and his black eyes dove into Stiles'.

_"You are afraid of me."_ His voice was hardly louder than a whisper, distorted and raw as it was.

"I'm not afraid of you." Stiles himself was surprised by the fact that his words were god's honest truth. "I'm afraid of what will happen to you - to _us_ if you don't accept us; if you keep refusing us." The Vampire recoiled slightly at that, crouching on his toes as he looked down.

"Whatever you may think of yourself - of us - there _has_ to be a reason why we're Mates, right?" Scott whispered and leaned closer to the Vampire who was staring at his clawed hands, seeing something Scott and Stiles couldn't see.

_"There is no such thing as Fate."_ He whispered and Scott chuckled as he exchanged a glance with Stiles who seemed to have managed to calm down a bit.

"There's no such thing as Vampires." Scott countered and the Vampire looked up a bit.

_"You will live forever. You will watch your friends and family grow old and die. You will watch the world change while you remain untouched by time."_ The Vampire's voice was wavering as he spoke, and Stiles and Scott exchanged a glance.

"We will have each other." Scott stated firmly and Stiles nodded before both looked at the Vampire to find him gazing at them. His face was fixed on his vampiric features, his fangs protruding over his bottom lip, and his black eyes gazed at them with a lost gleam.

"Come with us." Stiles said as he slowly crouched on the floor. The Vampire's tongue peaked out to lick his bottom lip, sliding over the tips of his fangs. He gave a slow, small nod, and Scott and Stiles breathed sighs of relief.

They stood up as one, keeping their eyes on the Vampire. As he slowly stood up and took a step forward he tripped and Scott moved quickly to catch him. In the next moment he was flung into a wall and Stiles yelped in surprise, and when his head stopped spinning Scott saw that the Vampire pulled himself against a wall with his hands clasped over his mouth.

"You're hungry." Scott whispered as he gathered himself off of the floor and, ignoring the ache in his back, moved forward. "You didn't eat in days and while you're most certainly not weak, you can't move, right?" the Vampire slid down the wall and Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

"I'll do it." Stiles said and Scott frowned at him.

"Stiles maybe it's best if I did it this time." He countered and Stiles frowned.

_"Will - Will no one ask for _my_ opinion?"_ the Vampire hissed breathlessly, his hands fisted by his sides.

"We're not exactly giving you a choice here, buddy." Stiles spoke up. The situation required quick thinking and planning, and that was an area Stiles was comfortable in.

_"Then it is - it is better if the Alpha goes first."_ Scott nodded while Stiles took a deep breath.

"Alright." Scott said and walked back to the Vampire. He kneeled in front of him and couldn't help but smile when he saw the Vampire's arms twitch as though he was holding himself back from pushing Scott away again. "And my name is Scott." He smirked as his eyes met the Vampire's. He unzipped his hoody and took it off, remaining in his white undershirt which left his neck revealed.

A low growl rumbled in the Vampire's chest, but both Werewolf and Human could see that he was still holding himself back.

"I'll be fine." Scott spoke reassuringly. "We'll all be fine." As though those words were the only thing the Vampire needed, Scott suddenly found himself on his back, with the Vampire between his parted legs, his left hand beside his head and his right on Scott's chest, holding him down.

Scott's eyes widened and he breathed in deeply holding his breath when he felt a sharp sting of pain in his neck. The scent of freshly fallen snow mixed with the coppery scent of blood, but instead of being painful, it felt oddly arousing.

Stiles watched in morbid fascination as the Vampire drank from Scott, the Werewolf's hands fisted on the Vampire's shoulders not pushing back, but holding him close. The gasps which escaped Scott's lips sounded more like they were caused by pleasure rather than pain. He whimpered in displeasure when the Vampire moved back, and a shiver wrecked Stiles' body when the Vampire raised his head to look at him. There were practically no whites to be seen in his eyes, and droplets of blood were smeared on his bottom lip.

He moved off of Scott and slowly stood on suddenly steady feet, and with shoulders straight and head bowed he took a prowling step towards Stiles. The moment Stiles took a small step back, the Vampire flashed forward pinning him against the wall.

Stiles became painfully aware of his awakening erection - _ There's something seriously wrong with me,_ he thought - as the Vampire pressed his pelvis against his and held his wrists on either sides of Stiles' head with his cold hands. Stiles tilted his head back as the Vampire bowed his head and traced his quickly pumping jugular vein with the tip of his nose, breathing in Stiles' scent.

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when he heard a low _purr_ coming from the Vampire's throat, before he gasped when he felt fangs pierce his skin and his knees gave up on him.

It was official - he developed a fetish.

* * *

Stiles woke up slowly and the first thing he saw was Scott's smiling face. The Alpha showed him to be quiet and cast a pointed glance at something behind Stiles. As he slowly turned around, trying not to make a sound, he realized that he was in Scott's bedroom - although he couldn't remember how he got there - and when he managed to turn his back on Scott he saw what had the Werewolf smiling.

The Vampire - Stiles realized that they still didn't know his name - was sitting, or better yet _sleeping_ in the armchair in the corner of Scott's room. His long lean legs were crossed in front of him, his elbows were resting on the armrests, and his fingers were entwined on his stomach. His head was bowed and eyes closed. Stiles turned his head around to face Scott and the Werewolf nodded towards the door. The two got out of bed as quietly as they could their eyes fixed on the sleeping Vampire. Once they were out of the room they snickered and made their way downstairs.

"Scotty-m'-boy, we've got ourselves a _catch_!" Stiles cheered once they were in the kitchen and Scott chuckled as he immediately went for the fridge while Stiles made a beeline for the coffee machine.

Both were starving so Scott took a box of eggs and some bacon, taking some cheese as well and adding some sausages to the mix just in case.

"Stiles, do you think he eats normal food as well?"

"Does _who_ eat normal food as well?" only Scott's werewolf reflexes saved the food in his arms from spilling on the floor as he spun around to look at his mom who stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen with flowers in one hand and an old vase in the other, and she looked at Scott and Stiles with raised eyebrows.

"Mom! Shouldn't you be at work?" Melissa's eyebrows touched the line of her hair.

"Scott, it's 5:30 PM. I came home 10 minutes ago. Are you telling me you woke up just _now_?" Scott and Stiles exchanged frantic looks.

They slept for so long?

"Will one of you tell me what's going on? Who's not supposed to eat normal food?"

"That would be me." The flowers and vase met the floor when Melissa jumped around with a shriek, and they found the Vampire - they _really_ should ask him for his name - standing in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back. His right eyebrow twitched up and he shifted his jaw as Melissa backed away with her right hand fisted in her shirt over her heart. She took a hold of a chair when she reached it with her left hand and looked at Scott and Stiles who were looking at her with guilty, apologetic expressions on their faces.

She gaped as she tried to think of something to say staring at the imposing figure of the Vampire in front of her. He tilted his head to the left a bit as he observed her before he looked at the broken vase on the floor and the flowers scattered around it.

With a hum he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, and the other three residents of the room were left shocked when the pieces of the vase and the flowers literally _twirled_ around aligning themselves in the proper order, and within seconds the vase was whole again with the flowers inside it, resting as though nothing ever happened to them on the kitchen table.

"Dude, that was _awesome_!" Stiles cheered and the Vampire glanced at him before he looked at Melissa.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I will try not to do it again." He said and she nodded, still unable to form a coherent thought much less answer. "As for your question, while I _can_ eat normal food and it will taste good, it has no nutritious value to me."

"Oh!" Melissa finally made a sound as she nodded her head. "Good to know." The Vampire's right eyebrow and lips twitched lightly and Melissa took a seat in the chair she was holding on to, staring at him as though she couldn't quite understand why and _how_ he was there. "Can - Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?" she looked at Scott expectantly and her son sighed before he looked at the food in his arms and then glanced at Stiles and the Vampire.

"You explain. I'll make something to eat for you." It sounded more like an order than a suggestion with the way the Vampire's tone left no room for argument, and the ingredients floated out of Scott's arms to arrange themselves on the counter beside the stove.

"Okay, first - how do you _do_ that, and second - dude, you can cook?" the Vampire glanced at Stiles as he passed beside him.

"First - with magic, second - I was human once." He spoke as he took a knife and a cutting board. "And third - don't call me 'dude'."

"Well what am I supposed - wait." Stiles stopped and frowned. "What _do_ we call you? You never told us your name." The Vampire stopped in the middle of cutting the cheese in stripes. He slowly turned around to face them only to bow his head with a thoughtful frown.

"I don't know." He spoke to the shock of the other occupants in the room.

"You don't know your name?" Melissa asked and the Vampire looked at her.

"I've been alone since I was turned. I believe I - I must have forgotten." He spoke as he frowned at the floor as though it somehow offended him.

"How long has it been?" Scott asked and the nameless man looked at him.

"Over 10 years." He spoke flatly.

"You've been alone for over 10 years?" Stiles murmured as he took a step towards the Vampire.

"I believe it's close to 15." His frown deepened and his emerald eyes darkened as he wrecked his brain trying to remember.

"But - but _why_?" Stiles asked and the Vampire looked at him in scrutiny.

"I didn't want to feed on human blood and staying among humans was too big of a temptation, so I avoided humans at all costs. I skipped states and continents, never staying in one place for more than a month or two. I couldn't feel my Mates so I assumed that they either weren't born yet or they hadn't turned of age. I started thinking that I wouldn't find them until I came to Beacon Hills."

"Wait, wait, wait; _Mates_?" Melissa interrupted, and while the Vampire looked at her with a dull expression, Stiles and Scott exchanged a wince.

"Mom?" Melissa looked at him with suspicion written all over her face. "You know that Stiles is my Mate, right."

"Yes?" she dragged out and Scott nodded.

"And you remember Deaton telling us that Alphas can have _more_ than one Mate, rarely more than two, but they can have more than one, right?"

Let no one say that Melissa McCall was a slow catcher.

She looked at the Vampire standing in her kitchen and gaped.

"You mean to tell me-…"

"Mom, please don't freak out!" Scott pleaded, and Melissa rested her elbows on the table and her face in her hands. For a few long moments, heavy silence reigned over the room while the three men observed the quiet woman. With a deep intake of breath, Melissa rubbed her face and stood up.

"Alright." She said as she shifted her weight from one foot to another with her hands on her waist. "Alright." She took another deep breath and let it go slowly before she looked at the Vampire observing her quietly. "I assume that means that you'll be living with us." She spoke and the Vampire frowned.

"That wasn't discussed-…"

"Where do you live?" Melissa interrupted him and he seemed slightly taken aback.

"I was staying wherever it was dry." He stated as though it was a normal thing to do, and the other three occupants of the kitchen exchanged glances.

"So, you _will_ be staying here." Melissa concluded and popped her lips. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I will go to my room to try and get a grip over all of this. You three? Deal with - with whatever all of _this_ is." She flailed her arms around pointing at nothing in particular, turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving the other three alone.

Without a word, the Vampire turned around and went back to preparing breakfast.

"You really don't remember your name, do you?" Scott asked as he approached him and leaned back against the counter placing his hands on the edge of it on either side of his hips. Stiles copied his action on the Vampire's right, and both looked at his thoughtful face.

"I don't." He said as he finished cutting up the cheese. Stiles and Scott looked away from him when they heard a cabinet open and a frying pan floated out of it to settle on the stove beside Scott just as the electric ring turned on. A bottle of sunflower oil followed and Scott had to move to the side a bit as the Vampire continued preparing breakfast for them. "Like I said; I must have forgotten."

"But why?" Stiles asked and the Vampire shrugged his strong shoulders.

"It could be because of the transformation. The only thing I know is that I was human before and that I can use Magic, although that shouldn't be possible for Vampires. Knowledge about Vampires comes to me as easily as breathing comes to humans, but when I try to remember something from before I became a Vampire, all I see is blurry images. I don't even know if I knew my name after I changed." As he spoke he summoned a few tomatoes from the fridge and they floated over to the sink. Water started to flow out of the faucet and the tomatoes floated under it before they settled on the cutting board and the water stopped flowing. He took the oil and uncapped the bottle allowing a few drops to fall on the frying pan before he closed the bottle again and returned it to its proper place with a shooing motion of his right hand. He returned to the cutting board while the eggs floated up in the air and over to the pan. One by one they cracked and their contents spilled perfectly on the pan. "Every time I try to remember my head hurts. I can't say that I didn't try, but I gave up after a while, allowing my past to slip completely out of my mind." He spoke as he started to cut up the tomatoes, his countenance that of deep thoughtfulness.

"Don't you _want_ to remember?" Stiles asked. In the next moment he and Scott jumped forward when the Vampire hissed after the knife cut into his index finger. The two stared in fascination as he raised his left hand and wiped the blood off of his index finger with his thumb, revealing unblemished skin.

"It healed faster than usual." He murmured as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off of his thumb.

"That was _fast_." Stiles mumbled as he glanced at Scott.

"You said it healed faster." Scott said and the Vampire nodded.

"It must be because I fed from the two of you. While animal blood does satisfy the Thirst, human blood is more potent."

"But you didn't drink all that much." Scott commented.

"Like I said; human blood is more potent than that of animals so half a pint is enough to sustain a Vampire for a day. The problem appears in the fact that human blood is like a drug to us. Vampires can easily get addicted, and instead of taking just enough they start drinking humans dry."

"Which is why you never drank from a human before, right?" Stiles asked and the Vampire hummed as he finished their breakfast.

Scott hurried to set the table and the Vampire nodded at him as he placed everything he prepared on it. In a matter of minutes Stiles and Scott were sitting at the table while the Vampire chose to lean back against a counter with his arms crossed over his well defined chest, if the tight stretch of his black turtleneck was any indication.

While he wasn't as wide as Derek in the shoulders, and his waist was somewhat thinner, he was still stronger and a few inches taller than both Stiles and Scott. Judging by his face and hands, his skin, while healthy looking, was still white, which was even more accented by his black clothes and hair which fell in lively, wild tresses to his chin and into his face accenting a pair of out-worldly emerald eyes. With his superior eyesight, Scott could even see a darker ring of green around the iris of his eyes.

"Before feeding from the Demon and then from you two last night, I don't remember ever tasting human blood before." Scott and Stiles exchanged a glance at his words.

"Is that why you welded yourself inside that room?" Scott asked almost carefully, "To stop yourself from hurting someone?"

"I was losing control." He said and his emerald eyes darkened. "I never felt like that before." He bowed his head a bit with a thoughtful frown and tilted it to the left gazing at something only he could see.

"But you would have died." Stiles said only to shiver when the Vampire suddenly looked at him. It felt strange to be the sole receiver of his full attention. His gaze was intense, and Stiles felt as though he was bare in front of him; as though he could see to his very core.

"Vampires cannot die." He said. "I would have lost myself to the Thirst eventually and nothing can stop a Vampire consumed by Bloodlust, especially not some welded metal bars."

"So why didn't you come to us?" Scott asked and that scrutinizing gaze settled on him, making him feel smaller than a grain of fine sand. The Vampire was quiet for a few minutes as though he was trying to find the words to say.

"I don't know." He said in the end, but both Stiles and Scott knew that he lied. They exchanged a glance, deciding to let it go for now, and looked at the cooling breakfast on their table.

Stiles moaned as they started to eat, and Scott's eyebrows tilted up a bit when he tasted the food.

"This is great!"

"You are _so_ cooking more often, du-…" Stiles stopped himself and huffed, "This won't do, man. We gotta think of a name for you before we find a way to make you remember your past."

"You're right. Since you're not going anywhere, we need a name for you." The Vampire raised an eyebrow at Scott's easy exclamation, but said nothing. He felt something crawl up his spine when the Werewolf and the Human squinted at him as though they would find a name written somewhere on his person.

"White skin, black hair, red lips? The only thing that comes to _my_ mind is Snow-white." Stiles grinned and glanced at Scott who rolled his eyes at him. In the next moment he halted and looked at the Vampire again.

"That's it! We could call you Snow."

"Snow." Stiles said as though he was trying the taste of it on his tongue. "Kinda suits him." He commented and Scott grinned.

"What do you think?" he looked at the newly named Vampire and received a shrug for his efforts.

"I don't much care for names." He said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You need to have a name, man." He drawled. "We can't just go around calling you 'Vamp-boy' or something." Scott nodded in agreement and 'Snow' shrugged again. In the next moment he frowned and looked towards the doorway.

"Someone is coming." He muttered as his eyes darkened to almost black.

"Shit! I completely forgot that the whole Pack's supposed to gather!" Scott cried out and quickly stuffed the rest of the breakfast into his mouth with Stiles copying his action. Snow just stared at them in morbid fascination, wondering how neither choked on the food and how they managed not to get anything on their crumpled clothes.

Just as they rose from the table, they heard three hard knocks and the door opened.

"Scott! We're here!" Lydia called out, her voice followed by chatter and the sound of many feet meeting the wooden floor.

"Your friends are too loud." Snow murmured as Scott and Stiles made their way towards the living room.

"We're coming!" Scott called out and Snow winced. "You'll get used to them."

"Eventually." Stiles added and winked at the raven haired man. He hummed and followed after them.

The moment he entered the doorway leading to the living room, heavy silence settled over the residents. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe, not saying a word or even nodding his head in greeting.

They were all there, even the older Hunter, and most of them were pale with fear while others were looking at him with caution in their eyes.

"You found him." Allison said and glanced at Scott before she looked back at the imposing figure leaning against the doorway. There was something crawling up and down her spine, making it impossible for her to look away from him. A little voice in the back of her head was constantly whispering to her to keep her guard up. She fought against a Pack of Alphas and yet she never feared them as she feared the powerful creature in front of her.

"Last night Stiles thought of the only place we hadn't looked for him in." Scott said and looked at Snow. "We had a talk and he agreed to come with us." Snow snorted at his words while Stiles snickered making everyone wonder what _really_ happened, but since both their Alpha and Stiles seemed to be uninjured, they said nothing.

"Well, this Pack's just a bunch of _everything_." Ethan drawled. "Werewolves, humans, a Banshee and now a Vampire."

"Vampires don't have Packs." Snow spoke up and Scott and Stiles looked at him with almost matching frowns. "Werewolves have Packs. Vampires have Covens, and Covens are nothing but a safety measure."

"Well, I guess you'll be the first Vampire to have a Pack." Stiles stated and Snow looked at him as though he was studying him. Stiles grinned and Snow looked away, focusing instead on a ray of light playing on the wall in front of him.

Stiles snickered and winked at Scott when the Alpha looked at him with a confused frown.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that we can finally go back to our normal lives." Lydia said as she clapped her hands, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Well, as much as it was possible. Derek, Aiden, Ethan and Chris were still keeping their eyes on Snow.

"As normal as they can be when we're a Pack." Allison added and the two girls laughed together, relieving the heavy air some more.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have a problem." Isaac spoke up as he pulled his lips into a thin line a wrinkled his nose. "Does _anyone_ have _any_ idea how we're supposed to write chemistry homework, 'cause I'm _stuck_!"

While the Pack laughed at their youngest member, Snow pulled back and made his way up the stairs. He thought his silent retreat went unnoticed as he entered Scott's room and looked around.

"So you're my son's Second." He chuckled when Melissa followed him in, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It appears to be so." He said as he took a seat in the armchair with his legs crossed and arms resting on the armrests. He appeared to be completely relaxed, but what had Melissa on edge was his expression; his eyes.

While his face betrayed none of his thoughts, his eyes were a completely different matter. Melissa saw a lot of things in her life. She worked in a hospital so it was bound to happen. His eyes were full of emotions, and even if she had a lifetime she wouldn't be able to name and define them all.

The most prominent ones though, were loneliness, bitterness and something she would bet her life on was self-loathing. She never experienced being faced with such emotions. The man in front of her seemed to be angry with himself and the world. He seemed to be bitter with what he was - what he had to do to survive to the point that he loathed his own existence.

Melissa knew her son and Stiles lived through many things, but she didn't know how they would be able to handle this man. She didn't know how two boys would be able to handle a man who seemed tired and wary of the world.

But he was their Mate. If there was anything to be given to Fate is that she never did anything 'just because'. It appeared as though she thought that Scott and Stiles would be good for this world-weary Vampire, and there was nothing Melissa or anyone else could do about it.

"Don't hurt them, alright?" she finally spoke up and Snow's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "They are good kids and they passed through a-…"

"I know." He interrupted her. "This isn't my choice. I didn't choose them as my Mates, no more than they chose me. I didn't come to them, they came to me. I warned them, but they wouldn't listen." Melissa snorted and shook her head with a smile full of fondness.

"That does sound like Scott and Stiles." She drawled and Snow tilted his head to the right a bit. She sighed as she shook her head. "Well, I guess we'll see where this will take us. And now excuse me. I have a living room full of people and I'd much rather have my house standing by the end of the day." With that she left him alone, and Snow looked out the window above Scott's bed.

If anyone was there to see, their hearts would have broken at the sight of the powerful creature.

Alone, he stared at the setting sun, with years of pain and loneliness glimmering in his eyes. He could hear people chatting in the room below. He could hear them talking about everything and nothing - things that seemed trivial and completely silly when you had eternity to live.

And eternity was a long time indeed.

* * *

_Don't ask me why, alone in dismal thought,  
In times of mirth, I'm often filled with strife,  
And why my weary stare is so distraught,  
And why I don't enjoy the dream of life; _

_Don't ask me why my happiness has perished,  
Why I don't love the love that pleased me then,  
No longer can I call someone my cherished-  
Who once felt love will never love again; _

_Who once felt bliss, no more will feel its essence,  
A moment's happiness is all that we receive:  
From youth, prosperity and joyful pleasantry,  
All that is left is apathy and grief…_

_- Alexander Sergeyevich Pushkin, 'Don't Ask Me Why'_

* * *

"How often do you have to feed?" Snow looked at Stiles from where he was sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Stilinski household. Scott had to go to the Animal Clinic and Stiles suggested that he went with him. Having nothing better to do, Snow agreed to do so.

"Just like humans, Vampires should feed every day." He answered and Stiles hummed as he worked on preparing dinner for his dad. "But I survived years feeding once or twice a week, so I will go into the forest tomorrow."

"Why?" Stiles asked as he put his concoction in the oven, closed it, and turned around to look at Snow. "You have Scott and me now, and you did say that human blood is more potent. You wouldn't have to kill animals anymore if you fed on us, and you said that you don't need much anyway." As he spoke, a blush covered Stiles' cheeks. He remembered how _good_ it felt when Snow fed from him. The mere memory made a shiver run down his spine and warmth pool in his stomach.

"I didn't think you would want me to." He looked at Snow and his eyes widened when he realized that the Vampire was slowly walking towards him.

"We're your Mates, Snow, and Mates take care of one another." Stiles said, trying to keep a cool head. He leaned back a bit reflexively when Snow stopped between his legs and placed his hands on either side of Stiles' hips, effectively trapping him between the cabinet and himself.

"Why are you so alright with this?" Snow asked as though thinking out-loud, his eyes roaming over the lines of Stiles' face. "You should be afraid of me after you've seen what I can do when not even at full power. You should have run in the other direction when your Alpha told you that I am his Second. Why didn't you? Why aren't you afraid?"

Stiles gulped as his eyes met Snow's. He was finding it hard to breathe, and it had nothing to do with his anxiousness. He licked his dry lips and saw Snow's eyes glance at them before they met his eyes again.

"Why aren't you afraid of me, _Genim_?" Stiles eyes widened when his given name rolled off of Snow's lips in a hiss.

"How - How do you know my name?" he stuttered breathlessly as Snow tilted his head to the right, and Stiles suddenly found himself completely unable to move as the Vampire bowed his head and traced his quickly pumping jugular vein with the tip of his nose.

"Your blood told me everything about you; everything I need to know." Snow murmured and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when he felt the teasing lick of Snow's tongue against the tender skin of his neck.

He didn't even realize that he was clutching on to Snow's shoulders with shivering hands. His eyes slipped closed and a breathless gasp escaped his lips when the Vampire bit into his neck, and pleasure surged up his spine, rendering his knees useless. It was over much too soon for his liking, even though he felt slightly lightheaded.

As his thoughts cleared a bit he realized that Snow was licking his wound. His strong, cold hands were on Stiles' hips as though steadying him, and Stiles realized that he wasn't the only one affected by the feeding.

"What are you doing?" he stuttered out breathlessly.

"Closing the wound." Snow answered shortly as he started to move away only to stop when Stiles grabbed his forearms. He looked in Stiles' eyes and the teen gasped when he saw that Snow's eyes were completely black again sans the thin ring of almost glowing green around the dilated pupil. _Like a solar eclipse_, he thought when he could find no other way to describe those amazing eyes. _"It would be a shame if even a drop went to waste."_ His voice came out as a distorted hiss, and Stiles gulped, licking his dry lips while Snow tilted his head to the left, reminding Stiles of a big cat. _"So much misplaced guilt."_ Stiles' breath caught in his throat when the Vampire leveled his lips with his right ear. _"None of it was you, you know? It was all that Demon."_

"What are you-…"

_"You're innocent, Genim."_ The human teen shivered and without thinking rested his forehead on the Vampire's right shoulder. A whimper left his lips as Snow moved closer, his pelvis rubbing against Stiles' and sending wave after wave of pleasure up Stiles' spine, making him gasp and whimper as he clung onto Snow's arms with a vice grip. _"Your blood tastes sweet and pure, and all mine."_

Stiles' mind was beyond coherent thought. He could hear Snow's words echoing in his very core as though they were fixing him; healing the wounds the Nogitsune left behind, erasing the doubts, and fears, and the self-hatred Stiles tried so hard to hide from his dad, his friends, and his Alpha - his Mate.

_"You're good enough to **eat**."_ Stiles came with a choked up gasp, instinctively biting into Snow's shoulder, feeling the Vampire shiver against him. They stood together like that for what seemed like hours with Stiles breathing into Snow's shoulder, taking in the scent of fresh snow which seemed to roll off of Snow in stead waves. He frowned when he felt a pulse against his chest and leaned back to look at Snow's face.

"What was that?" he asked as he placed his right hand on Snow's chest, right over his heart. A long minute later he felt that pulse again and frowned in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be like - _dead_?" Snow raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles thought he saw the right corner of Snow's lips tilt up in amusement.

"Vampires aren't dead." He stated dully. "My heart beats just as yours does, only slower."

"How does _that_ work?" Stiles murmured and this time Snow actually chuckled, making Stiles gape at him.

"Your dinner is burning." Snow commented dryly as he moved away, and within a second Stiles forgot about what they were talking about, trying to save dinner. He was so distracted by it that he failed to see Snow observing him from his place in the doorway.

His arms were crossed over his chest and his shoulders were slightly hunched. His eyebrows were furrowed, and while Stiles danced around the kitchen Snow slipped out of it, walking into the living room and making his way towards the window.

He looked at the sky painted red, orange and violet with the setting sun, and licked his lips, tasting the sweet aroma of Stiles' blood still lingering on his lips and tongue.

_What am I doing?_ He thought as the last rays of the day played over his face. _I should have left the moment I scented them; the moment I realized what brought me to this town. Why didn't I?_

He closed his eyes and bowed his head leaning his right shoulder on the wall beside the window and resting his forehead on the cool glass.

_I'm not good for them._

"Snow?" he turned on his heel with a frown wondering how he failed to hear Stiles enter. The teen was standing in the doorway with a worried frown marring his handsome features and right hand raised towards Snow as though reaching for him. "Is something wrong?"

Snow swallowed as he straightened allowing his arms to fall to his sides. He observed the young man in front of him with a thoughtful countenance, taking in his eyes - their color of late autumn leaves, his creamy skin and lean build which belied the strength he _knew_ was hidden deep inside that body. Stiles was a child compared to him. He had yet to reach his prime, had yet to fully grow up, and a part of Snow couldn't wait to see what would become of him in the future.

Just yesterday, Snow was fighting against the need to locate his Mates because - _Why? Why was I fighting against it?_

Looking at Stiles he _knew_ the answer to that question. He knew it, because seeing him he saw a young man whose fate was anything but kind to him. The memories transferred to him by Stiles' blood told him everything he needed to know about the younger man and his past, and he knew - he _knew_ why he found it hard to leave even though he hated the mere thought of staying there.

He scented them out the moment he walked into the town. He observed them as they struggled to figure out what was happening in their town, and when he realized that the Pull was already too strong for him to turn around and run away, it was already too late for him to do anything.

He hid in that mad-house in hope that he would be able to fight his instincts telling him to go to his Mates, but in the end his efforts proved to be futile. He ended up fighting a losing battle from the very start.

"Snow?" his eyesight focused again and he found Stiles standing right in front of him, his hands twitching as though he was trying to stop himself from taking a hold of Snow. "Is something wrong?"

"What isn't wrong, Genim?" he asked in a tired tone and Stiles' frown deepened. "What isn't wrong?"

"Snow, what are you talking about? I mean - we managed to defeat the Nogitsune with your help, and we're finally together. _Nothing_ is wrong! Sure, you remember practically _nothing_ about your past and you spent years running because Scott and I were kids when you were turned, but it means nothing not, okay? We're having a strange situation on our hands here with us being Mates, and Scott and me hardly knowing you, but that'll be fixed with time. We're gonna get to know each other and you-…" he hesitated and looked around, hitting his hands against his thighs before he brushed his hair back with his right hand. Snow watched him as he spoke, seeing passion in his eyes and honest belief that everything would be alright.

"You are the Mate of a Werewolf and a Vampire." Snow spoke up and Stiles looked into his eyes. "You will live forever. You will watch the world change as everything you love now turns to dust. How can you be hopeful? How can you be at peace with it?"

"I'm not." Stiles' voice broke, but he never looked away from Snow's eyes. "I'm not at peace with the thought of losing my dad and my friends, but - but Scott will be there and - and _you_ will be there. Doesn't _that_ make it worth of giving this a shot?"

"There's no giving this a shot, Genim." Snow corrected him in a leveled tone and a calm, almost resigned countenance. "I've already fed from both you and Scott. The connection between us already exists. If I were to leave now, there would still be a chance for you and Scott to go on together. If we take this any further, the bond between us will be too strong for either of the three of us to move past it. We will be bound for eternity. And trust me, eternity is a long time." Stiles swallowed as he took that one last step towards Snow and took his cold hands in his.

"Why are you fighting this?" he whispered. "You've been alone for 15 years. Maybe even longer. Why can't you accept that you won't be alone anymore? Sure, Scott and I don't know you, but there _has_ to be a reason behind us being Mates. We can help each other. We already did." Snow's jaw shifted as he looked in Stiles' eyes.

Stiles could see that he wanted to believe him. He could see in Snow's eyes that he wanted to accept this, but something was holding him back. There was something in Snow's heart - in his soul - that was stopping him from opening his heart to Stiles and Scott.

"I want to believe it." He finally spoke up and Stiles trembled when sadness appeared momentarily in Snow's eyes before being hidden behind bitterness again. "I want to believe it."

"And you will." The young man said firmly. "You will."

* * *

_… I pray to mute despair and anguish,__  
To vain the pursuits world esteems,  
Long did I hear your soothing accents,  
Long did your features haunt my dreams. _

_Time passed. A rebel storm-blast scattered__  
The reveries that once were mine  
And I forgot your soothing accents,  
Your features gracefully divine. _

_In dark days of enforced retirement__  
I gazed upon grey skies above  
With no ideals to inspire me  
No one to cry for, live for, love…_

_- A. S. Pushkin, 'A Magic Moment I Remember'_

* * *

"You have to feed." Snow looked up from the book his was reading and found Scott looking at him from his seat at his work-desk.

A week has passed since they made Snow come out of his self-enforced isolation. Everything was going great in Beacon Hills. There were no threats looming on the horizon, and the McCall Pack fell into a pleasant routine of school, work, and times spent together like a Pack, either training or enjoying their peaceful times together.

Everyone but Snow, that is. The Vampire would be there at the beginning of every meeting but would slip away without anyone noticing before it was too late. Ever worse was the fact that neither Scott nor Stiles knew where the Vampire went when he wasn't with one or both of them. He wasn't living in Scott's house, but he would be there the moment Scott thought of him. It would happen with Stiles as well. The second Scott would call him to tell him that Snow wasn't with him the Vampire would appear beside him from thin air.

It was easy to forget he was there, even! The Vampire was a quiet presence in the back of the room, only coming out of the shadows when asked something by Scott and Stiles.

Melissa accepted him after a talk with Scott, and Stiles still laughed at the memory of the face John Stilinski made when he came home that night a week ago. He walked in at the exact moment when Stiles hugged Snow after talking to him, and the spastic teen acted in a way completely normal to his behavior as he tried to explain to his dad that Snow was his Mate and that he was a Vampire. Once John managed to calm his son enough to make heads and tails of what he was saying, he sat down to take it all in.

"So, you're the Vampire that's been leaving dead deer in the forest." He concluded and Snow nodded. John hummed and licked his lips as he rubbed his hands against his knees. "Just - Just be careful." He said before he left Stiles and Snow alone.

He accepted it in stride just as he seemed to accept everything as of late.

But, there was a problem Scott and Stiles couldn't find a solution to as of yet.

Snow had yet to come to one of them to feed without them offering. In the past week, Snow fed only from Stiles because Scott was either at school or at Deaton's, and once he'd meet up with them, he'd find Stiles already made Snow feed from him.

This time it was just the two of them. Stiles was with his dad having one of their Stilinski men bonding nights.

The moment Scott broke the comfortable silence between them, the air turned heavy. Snow stared deep in his eyes as Scott clasped his hands between his parted knees. Ever since Snow first fed from him that night, he longed to feel it again. Unfortunately, it took a week to find them alone.

"Would it be alright?" the Vampire asked as he slowly stood up, placing the book on the seat he occupied. Scott sat frozen in his place as Snow made his way towards him in a slow, steady prowl. When the Vampire got down on his knees in front of Scott and looked up at him with his head tilted to the right, Scott swallowed and licked his dry lips in an attempt to wake up from the trance-like state he was slipping into.

"You've fed from Stiles every day since we've brought you with us." He managed not to stutter but his voice was still strained. Snow placed his hands on Scott's knees as he looked in his eyes, and the Alpha heard the Wolf growl in pleasure in the back of his mind.

"Does it bother you?" he asked and Scott shivered.

"You belong to the both of us." He didn't know where that came from but when Snow tilted his head to the left and squinted slightly, he didn't really get to contemplate the sting of jealously he felt because his thoughts were filled with a completely different set of feelings.

"Come." Snow murmured as he took Scott's hands in his and tugged him along as he stood up. He led the Werewolf over to the bed and made him sit down. Scott moved back on the bed while Snow kneeled on it and got on all fours, following after Scott until the young Alpha had no where else to go after his back touched the closed window.

In the next moment, Snow took a hold of Scott's ankles and pulled him back until he was kneeling between Scott's parted legs and leaning over him with dilated eyes and fangs showing over his bottom lip, making Scott tremble in expectation. He traced the tips of his fingers up Scott's legs and stomach, and once he reached his collar bones he dragged his hands down the Werewolf's arms before he reached his wrists. Scott gasped when Snow pinned his wrists on either side of his head and slowly bowed down.

Scott's eyes slipped closed and he let go of a wavering breath when Snow traced his jugular vein with the tip of his tongue. When he felt those sharp fangs pierce the tender skin of his neck, warmth gathered in the pit of his stomach and he arched up into him, feeling pleasure set every nerve in his body aflame.

He heard a low purr rumble in Snow's chest, and any sane thoughts he still had faded into nothing as he moved his hips up, searching for relies that seemed to dangle just out of reach. A gasp escaped his lips when Snow licked the puncture wounds on his neck and moved back a bit.

Before he could move off of Scott though, the Werewolf flipped them over and did something that Stiles had yet to do to him. He slammed his lips against Snow's, tasting his own blood on the Vampire's lips as he ground down against him in a quick, almost frantic rhythm. He could feel the Vampire's own arousal and his heart clenched in his chest when he moved back and saw Snow's eyes dilated in passion, his lips parted as soundless gasps rolled off of his lips. A steady purr rumbled in his chest as he moved with Scott's frantic thrusts.

"Damn it, Snow-…" Scott's words hitched in his throat when the Vampire flipped them over.

_"That wasn't nice, Wolf."_ He hissed as he pushed his right hand inside Scott's trousers, ripping them open. He tugged them off of him together with his boxers, and Scott could do nothing but moan and arch up, since Snow had a firm hold on his wrists above his head. His cold right hand wrapped around Scott's cock and tugged on it firmly, making Scott throw his head back as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over him. _"You are more daring than Genim; I give you that."_ Snow hissed against Scott's ear. _"But since you've had others before, I suppose that could have been expected."_

"Please - please, I-…" Scott's desperate plea turned into a soundless scream as he arched his torso, his orgasm washing over him like a tidal-wave. Once he could open his eyes, he shivered at the sight of Snow bringing his right hand to his lips and sucking his fingers into his mouth one by one, licking Scott's pearly cum off of them.

"What - What about you?" he asked as he gasped for breath after Snow started to move off of him. The Vampire froze in his place and looked at him with dilated eyes. There were a few drops of blood smeared on his lip and chin mixed with Scott's cum, and the Werewolf felt the silly need to lick him clean.

"What _about_ me?" the Vampire asked in a deep, hoarse voice and Scott licked his lips. As though approaching a frightened animal, he slowly sat up making Snow move back until he sat on his legs, and Scott's eyes were drawn to the big bulge in his pants. He glanced at Snow's face as he got down on all fours, and slowly leaned down to place a tentative kiss on the top of the bulge. A low hiss made him move back and look up at Snow. Seeing his blown pupils eyes and still protruding fangs, Scott decided that he had to be on the right path.

With trembling fingers he unzipped Snow's trousers and slowly, ever so slowly released his hard cock from the confines of his pants. His mouth watered at the sight of the proud member, and he lightly licked the tip as though testing the waters. Feeling courageous, he licked the underside before he took the head into his mouth, lightly sucking on it, feeling his own cock twitch when he tasted the Vampire for the first time; bitter and cold, and yet strangely suiting. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed lightly while sucking on the tip.

A growl rumbled in his chest when he felt Snow's right hand fist in his hair while the other clenched his right shoulder, and the Vampire's hips snapped up, pushing into Scott's mouth. The Werewolf choked up a bit moving back and receiving a displeased hiss in return. He tried again, relaxing his throat and taking as much of Snow's cock into his mouth as he could. Growls, hisses and gasps filled the air as he found a steady rhythm, taking more and more of Snow in until he felt his cock touch the back of his throat. He swallowed around him, and the Vampire came into his mouth not letting a sound out beside an almost shocked gasp.

Scott moaned as he rose slowly, swallowing the bitter cum in his mouth and wiping the few drops that slipped down his lip off of his chin. His eyes met Snow's and the Vampire leaned towards him. To Scott's honest surprise Snow's cheeks were lightly tinted red, his eyes were black as the midnight sky, and his breathing was strained.

"Is it always like this?" Scott asked and Snow tilted his head to the right.

"I wouldn't know. To my knowledge, the venom in a Vampire's saliva is supposed to dull their victim's senses to the pain of the feeding, but I never fed from humans before you and Genim, so I don't know if it would affect them as it affects you."

"And you." Scott added and Snow tilted his head to the left as he hummed.

"It affects me because you are my Mates." He stated as though they were discussing raw facts about something.

"Good." Scott said as he rose to his knees to pull his boxers and trousers up. Snow hummed as a gust of wind danced around him, changing his clothes into another pair of black trousers and a black turtleneck. He got out of Scott's bed and made his way over to the window only to have Scott stop him by grabbing his left wrist in his right hand. "Where are you going? Night's about to fall."

"I know." Snow answered.

"Stay. I sent a message to Stiles earlier and he'll come over once his dad leaves for the station. Since my mom's working the night shift, I thought we could all hang out together." Snow frowned and took a small step back.

"Will the others be coming?" he asked and Scott's brows furrowed in confusion.

"No, it'll be just the three of us. Why?" he wondered. Snow made Scott let go of his wrist by moving away and he took a seat in the armchair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Snow, why don't you ever stick around when the whole Pack is here? Don't you like them?"

"It is not that I don't like them." Snow hesitated. "Being with them it - it doesn't feel right. I am not a part of your Pack, Alpha. Vampires-…"

"Don't do Packs, I know." Scott finished and sighed as he shifted around until his feet touched the ground and he was fully facing Snow. "But you're mine and Stiles' Mate and that makes you part of my Pack, whether your instincts like it or not."

"They don't trust me." Snow countered and Scott sighed with an eye-roll.

"That's because they don't know you."

"_You_ don't know me either." Snow stressed out and Scott raised his eyebrows at him.

"Well I _would_ get to know you if you bothered to stick around more. Besides, I know quite a lot about you already." Snow's right eyebrow arched up at that and Scott smirked at him. "You like to read whatever you get your hands on, but Stiles figured out that poetry is your favorite. You know how to cook and you're good at it, and even though you don't like humans, you worry about them enough to stay away from them as much as possible, afraid that you'll put them in danger. You're kind and considerate, but you're also bitter, sad and lonely." Scott shrugged and looked at his hands, clasped between his thighs. "I also know that while you want this - Stiles and me - you're holding back because you're afraid of something, and I think that 'something' isn't you getting hurt, but us. You're afraid of hurting us, and ending up alone again."

Snow stared at him quietly as though he didn't really know what to say.

"You're honest to the point of being cruel, sarcastic and cynical, but I _know_ that your heart's in the right place even though you don't think so. You're _not_ a monster, Snow, and Stiles and I will find a way to prove that to you."

Snow swallowed audibly and looked out the window while Scott smiled and chuckled.

"You're not a monster, Snow." He repeated and Snow snorted before he looked at Scott.

"That remains to be seen."

* * *

_When I consider, pro and con,  
What things my love is built upon-  
A curly mouth; a sinewed wrist;  
A questioning brow; a pretty twist  
Of words as old and tried as sin;  
A pointed ear, a cloven chin;  
Long, tapered limbs; and slanted eyes  
Not cold nor kind nor darkly wise… _

_-Dorothy Parker, 'The Searched Soul'_

* * *

Scott couldn't follow the movie.

He really couldn't.

Not when he had Stiles nuzzled against his left side with his arms around his waist, his head resting on Scott's chest and the ruffled tresses of his brown hair tickling his chin and Snow sitting inches to his right, not really touching him, but his presence was strong enough for Scott to feel as tough they were pressed against each other.

Uninvited though not unwelcome, the memories of what transpired between them earlier that day came to his mind, and he tried to shift without disturbing Stiles when his cock twitched in his pants. He actually _felt_ Snow stiffen beside him and heard him breathe in sharply. Somehow he didn't have to look at him to know that his eyes were turning black or that he was otherwise affected by Scott's scent.

"Excuse me." He bit out and got to his feet, intent on leaving, but Stiles sat up quickly, making Scott hiss and Snow halt in mid-step.

"Where are you going, Snow? The movie's not even done yet."

"I remembered I had to do something." The Vampire spoke in a strained voice and Stiles frowned at him.

"What's more important than spending time with us? We won't get to do this much until Scott and I finish our education so we should be spending as much time together as possible." Oblivious to Scott's and Snow's state, Stiles glanced from one man to the other, trying to implore Snow to stay with just his eyes and Scott to say something to confirm his reasoning.

All of a sudden it looked as though a switch turned on in Stiles' mind.

"Wait a second." He drawled and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked at Snow and noticed the tightly clenched fists by his thighs and then shifted his eyes to Scott, only to have them widen in realization. "Oh my GOD!" he exclaimed in shock when he finally figured it out.

"Stiles, you need to-…"

"You two did it and you couldn't wait for me to be there?!" the teen exclaimed, but to Scott's and Snow's surprise he didn't sound angry or offended; he sounded put out. "Damn! I always miss the best things!"

Snow turned slowly to face him while Scott stared at him in shock while Stiles flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Dude - _what_?" the Alpha managed to press out and Stiles groaned.

"That must have been like - _thee_ hottest thing ever, and I just _had_ to be home with dad having dinner! And he did it with you first even though he fed from me more!" his words made Snow still completely while Scott gaped at his childhood friend-turned Mate.

"I didn't know you wanted me." Whatever Stiles wanted to say died on his lips as he gaped at Snow who observed him almost warily over his right shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you _nuts_?" Stiles blurted out. "Dude, you're like every normal human's wet dream! A _dead man_ - a dead _straight_ man would want you!" Scott choked up on laughter while Snow grunted and paled - which was a feat with his white complexion. "Unless - Unless you don't want _me_."

"What?" the Vampire turned around slowly while Scott frowned at Stiles who looked down at his hands as he wringed them together.

"I mean - between a Werewolf and a Vampire, what does a Human have to offer, right?" he looked up with a strained smile, and while Scott didn't know what to say to that, Snow seemed to have an idea.

Except he didn't say anything.

Stiles gasped and froze when Snow appeared behind him faster than the speed of sound and pulled him against his strong chest.

_"What does a human have to offer indeed?"_ he hissed against Stiles' ear making the teen shiver when his cold breath caressed his sensitive skin. His hands settled on Stiles' waist and the human instinctively tilted his head to the left when he felt Snow scrap his neck with his sharpening teeth, already feeling heat settle in the pit of his stomach at the mere thought of the pleasure that came with the Bite of a Vampire.

Scott licked his lips as his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. He got on his knees and moved over to kneel in front of Stiles, raising his hands to slip his red hoody off of his shoulders. His eyes met Snow's over Stiles' shoulder, and the dark glint in Snow's eyes was enough to make his cock ache from the maddening need setting his body aflame.

Stiles' eyes slipped closed when Snow bit into his neck, and Scott growled low in his chest when the scent of pines and grass originating from Stiles and the aroma of freshly fallen snow rolling off of Snow in mixed with the coppery taste of blood which teased him with its intoxicating call.

As Scott slipped his hands down Stiles' arms, taking his hoody off, Snow dragged his hands under Stiles' shirt, caressing his heated skin as he pushed his shirt up. Scott unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles' trousers, making the other teen whimper while Snow detached his teeth from his neck and tenderly licked the wounds to close them.

_"You're the central piece, Genim."_ Stiles shivered and gasped at the sound of his given name being hissed by that seductive voice. Snow's cold hands felt wonderful against his skin, but his eyes snapped open and his voice hitched in his throat when he felt warm heat envelop the head of his cock. Snow teased his pebbled nipples with lazy strokes of his thumbs as he mouthed at his neck. His shirt was in the way of Snow reaching his shoulder, but the Vampire seemed not to mind as he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot right under Stiles' right ear.

The teen couldn't think as pleasure surged over his body, making everything disappear but the sensations given to him by a pair of cold hands and wet hot lips.

He whimpered when Scott let him slip out of his mouth, but the Werewolf just looked up at Snow and nodded at him.

Stiles didn't know how it happened, but one of them must have grabbed him and carried him up, because within seconds they were in Scott's bedroom.

"The bed's too-…" before Scott could even finish the sentence the bed grew into a king sized one, and Stiles found himself lying in the middle of it with Snow prowling towards him on his hands and knees. His heart jumped in his chest when he saw Snow's dilated eyes. He was vaguely aware of Scott joining them in bed and slipping behind him, but when Snow nudged his nose with his, and his icy, thin lips brushed against his, he lost all sense of himself again.

His shirt disappeared suddenly and he looked back to meet Scott's smirking face before the Werewolf pulled him against his chest and Stiles was forced to look at Snow again when the Vampire tugged his trousers and boxers off of him in one quick move. His socks followed and Stiles was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was completely revealed to the two creatures.

Before he could even try to cover himself, Scott caught his wrists in his arms and held them to Stiles' chest as he kissed the mark left on his shoulder by Snow. Stiles hissed and arched away from Scott when Snow latched onto his other shoulder before he started kissing down his chest.

A low purr resonated in the Vampire's chest as goose-bumps appeared on Stiles' skin wherever he touched, and the teen's cock twitched as he kissed lower and lower down his chest and stomach. Stiles tried to make Scott let go of his wrists, but the Werewolf chuckled and only caressed the inside with his thumbs as though asking him to bare with it a little bit longer.

Stiles' mouth opened and his eyes slipped closed when Snow took the head of his dick into his mouth and sucked on him, making lights flash behind Stiles' closed eyelids. Inch by agonizing inch, the cool, wet mouth took more and more of him in, and Stiles was sure that he wouldn't last long if it continued that way.

The moment Scott let go of his wrists he entangled his right hand in Snow's soft, black tresses while he threw his left arm back and grabbed a fistful of Scott's hair, keeping him in place. Scott's fingers teased his nipples as he ground his aching cock against him.

He was reduced to a mass of simpering moans and breathless gasps as Snow bobbed his head up and down, sucking on him and teasing him with his dexterous tongue.

Stiles' eyes snapped open and he came with a choked up scream when he felt a finger brush against his entrance and he slumped back into Scott's arms heaving for air and shivering from the force of his orgasm.

"You keep us human, Stiles." Scott whispered against his ear as Snow climbed over him, and Stiles swallowed difficultly as he saw the Vampire lick a bead of his cum off of his bottom lip. Snow leaned forward and kissed Stiles for the first time since they met, and the human moaned into his mouth as Scott soothingly caressed his sides, slowly bringing him down from the high. "You're more important than you think - to the both of us." Scott said, shooting a pointed glance at Snow. The Vampire hummed as he tilted his head to the side, watching his Mates as though he was coming to a hard-made decision.

_There is no decision left for me to make_, he thought.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm about as ready to hit the sack as I can possibly be." Stiles murmured, hardly able to control his speech, and while Scott chuckled Snow's lips merely tilted at the corners. "You're staying, right?" Snow looked in Stiles' eyes and nodded after a moment.

It took them little time to settle in the bed, and once they did, Scott threw a cover over all three of them, not even wondering how it was big enough. He wrapped his right arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him against himself, back to chest, using his left arm as a pillow.

"No you won't." Stiles murmured sleepily when Snow attempted to keep his distance on the other side of the bed. He wrapped his right arm around the Vampire's waist and tugged him closer. Snow hesitated, but a moment later he draped his left arm over both Stiles and Scott, while Scott smiled and placed his hand almost possessively on Snow's left hip.

Sleep claimed the two teens soon enough while Snow remained awake observing them in the weak light of the moon breaking through the window.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and rested his head on Stiles' pillow.

_There really is no other choice left for me._ He thought, and while the other two slept, neither was aware that the Vampire finally decided to let them into his world-weary heart.

* * *

_… My restless blood now lies a-quiver,  
knowing that always, exquisitely,  
This April twilight on the river  
Stirs anguish in the heart of me._

_For the fast world in that rare glimmer  
Puts on the witchery of a dream,  
The straight grey buildings, richly dimmer,  
The fiery windows, and the stream _

_With willows leaning quietly over,  
The still ecstatic fading skies…  
And all these, like a waiting lover,  
Murmur and gleam, lift lustrous eyes, _

_Drift close to me, and sideways bending,  
Whisper delicious words.  
But I  
Stretch terrible hands, uncomprehending,  
Shaken with love; and laugh; and cry. _

_My agony made the willows quiver;  
I heard the knocking of my heart  
Die loudly down the windless river,  
I heard the pale skies fall apart…_

_-Rupert Brooke, 'Blue Evening'_

* * *

It was a stupid thing that led them into this situation. Considering all of the experience they had with hostiles, this really shouldn't have happened, but it - unfortunately - did, and now they had to handle it before they were all killed.

Really, how they managed to miss a whole bunch of Hunters moving onto their territory was beyond any of them, but even worse was the fact that they were _Wizards_.

It was a mistake they made and one they would never repeat again.

If they lived that is.

"Isaac, duck!" Allison shouted at her boyfriend when she and her father fired from their respective guns, managing to bring down two of the Hunters. Isaac waved at them before he rushed off to aid Derek who was holding his own against three of them, but could always use some help.

A little away from them Aiden and Ethan managed to kill two more, and with a mighty howl, Scott decapitated a pair, his red eyes gleaming with rage as he looked around in search for his Mates.

A thundering roar made them all tense up.

"Snow." Scott whispered and broke into a run followed by the other Werewolves while Allison and Chris mounted their bikes and followed after them.

Scott howled onto the Full Moon, begging for his Mates to answer, and his whole body shivered when he heard Stiles scream his name.

The whole Pack broke onto a clearing only to be forced to back away when three Wizards turned around and pointed their wands at them while two of them remained with their backs turned on the Pack and wands aimed at Stiles and Snow.

Stiles was backed up to a tree with Snow standing in front of him. He was crouching low with his arms arched to the sides, claws at the ready. His teeth were bared, fangs glistening in the moon, his eyes were two black wells gleaming with a threat of a painful death, and a steady growl was rumbling in his chest.

"Not another step, Wolf!" one of the Wizards facing Scott and the rest of the Pack snapped and Scott glanced at him, feeling the need to claw his smug face off.

"I knew it, Potter! I knew it was only a matter of time until I found you and brought an end to your miserable existence!" the red-haired Wizard facing Snow and Stiles sounded gleeful, and Snow crouched lower letting go of a snappish hiss, but to Scott's horror, the Vampire looked as though he was hesitating. There was something in his stance that screamed 'defensive' as though he was afraid.

_"Turn around and leave."_ He hissed, although everyone could hear that he was hesitant about something. Scott caught his eyes and his heart skipped in his chest when Snow showed him discreetly to try and get Stiles to safety. The human teen looked uninjured, but he also looked terrified of something.

"Look at you. Afraid you'll lose your little Mate?" the red-head mocked and Snow's stance faltered.

Scott wasn't a slow catcher, no matter what someone might think. Snow would have probably dealt with the Wizards if they weren't there, but the Wizards were using them as leverage. They were making sure Snow wouldn't do anything by keeping the Pack at wand-points.

_"Scott-…"_ in the next moment the most terrifying scream any one of them has ever heard tore out of Snow's mouth as he fell on the ground. His features shifted to human-like as he trashed on the floor, trying to pull in on himself to stop the pain.

"SNOW!" Stiles screamed but stopped in his attempt to run to Snow's side when the red-haired woman beside the red-head aimed her wand at him and tsked three times in a patronizing tone.

"Stay right there, boy. You don't want a taste of this."

"Why are you doing this?! He didn't nothing wrong!"

"Oh, is that what he told you?!" the red-head snapped at Stiles, and Snow muffled his scream by biting into his right arm, huddled up into a small, twitching ball on the ground. "I've got newsflash for you, kid! This _thing_ is a _monster_! He killed the greatest Dark Lord of our time just to take his place! He didn't tell you how he _slaughtered_ a team of highly trained Aurors after he was turned?! How he lost control and killed _dozens_! He is a _monster_!"

"He's not a monster!" Scott roared and the red-head turned around to look at him. Scott wanted to breathe out in relief when him distracting the Wizard seemed to have broken the spell when Snow went quiet, but his huddled form was still twitching in pain.

"What do you think you know, _kid_?!" the Wizard snapped at him, and Scott sneered.

"More than enough." He bit out through sharp teeth. His distraction gave Stiles an opportunity to reach Snow, and the human was gently helping the shivering Vampire get up.

"There are only 5 of you and 8 of us." Derek spoke up, slowly moving forward to stand beside Scott. "The odds are in our favor."

"The odds are _never_ in _your_ favor, _Beast_." One of the Wizards facing them spit out and Aiden and Ethan hissed at them.

"Try us." Aiden spit out, and Allison and Chris cocked their respective weapons.

"You've got yourself a nice bunch of friends here, _Potter_." The red-haired woman spat out and Snow slowly raised his head, looking at her with pain-filled emerald eyes.

"Ginny-…" he gasped out and Stiles looked at him in shock.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember!" the red-head turned around and pointed his wand at Snow again. "This will be even better! First we'll make you watch as we slaughter your little _Pack_, and then when they're lying dead around you, I'll take your head." With a surge of strength, Snow pushed Stiles away only to fall on the ground again, biting into his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming as his nails dug into the ground. "I'll make sure you watch helplessly as we kill every single one of them, Potter! An eye for an eye!" just as the red-haired woman raised her wand and aimed it at Stiles, Snow raised his head, his eyes turning completely black as his fangs elongated and he slowly started to rise.

_"You won't lay a finger on them."_ He hissed through clench teeth, his body shivering from the strain. _"You won't fucking touch even one of them!"_ he suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind the Wizard holding Scott and Derek at wand-point, and the Hunter was on the ground with his head ripped clean off in a matter of seconds. The other two Wizards facing the Pack could do nothing as Snow appeared right behind them and ripped their hearts out from behind. As they fell to the ground Snow turned around to face the remaining two Wizards.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the woman screamed and a sickly green light hit Snow right in the chest making him recoil and stumble, but he caught himself before his knees hit the ground, and slowly started to raise his head.

_"You never **could** get the grip over that one, Ginny."_ He hissed. In the next moment he was on her, his fangs deep inside her throat as she struggled against him, trying to fight him off. He ripped his fangs out of her neck and she fell on the ground trying to breathe around the blood gathering in her throat.

Snow faced the red-haired Wizard, and started a slow prowl towards him, his eyes promising a painful death.

"A-A-AVADA KEDAVRA!" the Wizard stuttered out in a squealing voice, but Snow merely sidestepped the curse and disappeared in a flash.

The Wizard and the Vampire met the ground with a resounding 'bang' and Snow leaned low, leveling his lips with the Wizard's ear.

_"Their blood is on your hands."_ And with that he bit into the Wizard's throat, ripping it apart.

A second later he stumbled back, wiping his lips with his right forearm, seemingly unable to take his eyes off of the dead Wizard. Several steps back he fell on his knees and bowed forward, before he threw his head back and let go of a thundering roar which slowly turned into a scream. The skies opened and heavy rain started to fall, mixing with the scent of blood and electricity lingering in the air. He leaned forward, heaving and digging his claws into his own shoulders as though he was holding himself back.

"Go." Scott bit out and everyone but Stiles and Snow looked at him.

"But Scott-…"

"Go!" he snapped at them, his eyes flashing red, and his Pack quickly turned away, leaving him, Stiles and Snow alone.

"Snow?" Stiles took a small step towards him with his hands reaching for him while Scott made his way in hurried steps towards both of his Mates. He ignored the bodies laying on the ground, and once he reached Snow's side he kneeled beside him and took a firm hold of his shoulders.

Stiles fell on his knees in front of Snow and cupped his face between his shivering hands, trying to make him look up.

"I killed them - I killed them all!" the Vampire murmured breathlessly as he struggled to breathe.

"If you didn't kill them they would have killed us, Snow. You did nothing wrong." Scott spoke up trying to sound as calm and as reassuring as he could, but something was telling him that it wasn't working.

"Snow? Snow, look at me." Stiles urged him, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, shivering when he felt the sticky texture of blood on his hands, but ignoring it for the sake of their distraught Mate. "Snow, please, look at me!" he cried out and Scott looked at him, realizing that Stiles was not only panicking, but crying as well. Snow slowly raised his head to look at Stiles, and the Human and the Werewolf shivered when they saw bloody tears trailing down Snow's pale cheeks.

"I killed them." He gasped out and Stiles swallowed as he licked his lips.

"Yeah, you did, and Scott and the others killed the other mutherfuckers that dared to come onto our territory." He spoke as firmly as he could. Snow's bottom lip quivered and he was constantly shifting between his human and vampire features, which was proof enough to his Mates that he was completely out of control. "They threatened to kill us all, Snow. They wanted us all dead because of something most of us can't help. They wanted _you_ dead, babe, _please!_ Please, just let it go!" Stiles' pleading turned into a pained whimper and Snow let go of his shoulders to take a hold of Stiles only to stop himself when he saw the blood on his hands.

A whine similar to that of a wounded animal left his lips.

"We'll take care of that quickly, see?" Scott murmured as he hurriedly took his under-shirt off and started to clean Snow's hands. "See, it'll be gone soon, I promise. Everything will be alright."

"How can-…" Scott stopped in his ministrations when Snow whimpered, and looked at the Vampire's face. His eyes were wide with terror and his whole body was shaking. "How can you still love me? I - I'm a-…"

"Say that you're a monster and I'll fucking slap you, even though it'll probably break my hand." Stiles' voice broke at several points, but not one of them cared. He took his plaid shirt off and gently touched Snow's chin with his left hand to hold it up as he started to wipe the blood off of his face with his shirt. "_They_ were the monsters, _not_ you. You spent 15 years alone to make sure you don't hurt anyone. You suffered and ran for years, and they would have killed a _Pack_ just to get whatever sick _justice_ they thought they were getting."

"You're Snow." Scott spoke confidently. "Whoever this Potter guy was, it doesn't matter - not to us. You're our Snow. You're our Mate. And our Snow is not a monster." Snow swallowed difficultly as Stiles smiled at him after he finished cleaning the blood off of Snow's face. The rain was falling as though it desperately wanted to wash away the proof of what happened in this place, but not one of them noticed.

"Do you think you can walk? You were hit four times by something nasty." Stiles murmured as he brushed Snow's wet hair behind his right ear with a trembling hand. Snow nodded slowly and the three of them started to rise.

"Snow!" Scott cried out as he caught the Vampire before he hit the ground. "Snow, talk to me!"

"Snow, what's wrong?!" but no matter how much Stiles and Scott called out to him, Snow didn't hear them, and soon enough he went lax in Scott's arms, giving in to blessed unconsciousness.

* * *

"He's still asleep?" Allison asked her Alpha as he and Stiles joined them in the living room of Scott's house. The whole Pack was gathered there and they all looked worried, even the twins, Chris and Derek.

Everyone was sitting as close as they could as though afraid that they would somehow be broken apart. Lydia was safely cradled in Aiden's arms. While she hadn't joined the battle, she _was_ worried about them all. Sometimes staying behind was worse than being in the middle of the battlefield.

Melissa and John were also there, sitting together in the loveseat. Ethan was sitting on the armrest of the armchair occupied by his brother and Lydia. Isaac was cradling Allison in his arms with Chris and Derek right beside them, the four of them occupying the couch.

"He woke up; went to take a shower." Stiles answered as he tiredly collapsed in the only free armchair, and Scott immediately took a seat beside him on the armrest, draping his left arm over the backrest.

"Did he tell you anything?" Derek asked and Scott and Stiles exchanged a glance.

"It appears that he remembered a few things from his past." Scott said. "Not a lot - just bits and pieces - not nearly enough to get the full picture, but he _did_ remember what happened when he was Changed."

"From what he remembers he was a member of some sort of police force and he and a big group of people were sent to raid a Vampire Lair. According to his memories, one of the guys didn't stick to the plan which resulted in chaos. In the commotion he was bitten by a Master Vampire and it started a change. His comrades turned on him, and just like any newborn, be it Werewolf or Vampire, he lashed out to protect himself. Those Hunters were siblings of some of the men that went with him."

"That's awful." Allison whispered as she rested her head on Isaac's shoulder while her father placed his right hand comfortingly on her thigh.

"He must have been terrified enough that he suppressed his own memories of the whole thing." Lydia murmured. "But what triggered it?"

"Apparently-…" the bitterness in Stiles' tone made everyone tense up, "those two redheads were his friends before he became a Vampire, and their older brother was killed in that raid." Heavy silence settled over the room as everyone pulled into their own thoughts.

"He was a victim of circumstance." John said and everyone looked at him. "Besides, he saved us all for the second time. I understand where he would feel guilty for taking lives, but still-…"

"He'll be alright, I'm sure." Melissa said and smiled at her son and Stiles. "With you two and all of us, I'm sure that he'll be fine."

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

Somehow, they didn't think it would be that easy.

* * *

Melissa and John left to start their night shifts at their respective work-places and the rest of the Pack slowly went home. Stiles and Scott, still worried about their Third, made their way up to Scott's room.

To their surprise, they found Snow sitting in the armchair staring out the window at the dark, rainy sky. His legs were tucked under his thighs and his arms were crossed over his chest, and his expression was closed off, just like it was when they first brought him with them and he agreed to stay.

"Snow?" Stiles was the first to move and he slowly approached the Vampire. He kneeled in front of him and placed his hands on his right thigh, looking up at him with sad, pleading eyes.

"I'm fine." Snow murmured and looked at Scott when the Alpha snorted.

"No, you're not fine, and you won't be fine for a while." He said and Snow looked to the side with a frown marring his features. "But that's okay." He looked at Scott again and then at Stiles when the Human gave a reassuring squeeze to his thigh.

"We're here, Snow." Stiles said and the Vampire looked deep into his eyes. "We're not going anywhere."

"Why?" Snow asked as Scott took a seat on his - _their_ bed, and Stiles frowned in confusion. "You should be running in the other direction, not-…"

"What 'not'?" Stiles interrupted him. "Shouldn't we be right here with our Mate when he just remembered doing something that made him forget everything about himself? Aren't we supposed to support you and be there for you at times like this?"

"But I-…"

"You saved us." Scott jumped in and Snow looked at him from under his still damp fringe. "Snow, you need to remember that with you or without you, if those Wizards came for us, we would have defended ourselves and our territory and we would have killed them if nothing else worked. You saved our lives once before, and you saved us again. You did nothing wrong." The certainty in which Scott spoke was obviously reaching Snow, because the Vampire suddenly sighed as he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Snow?" Stiles nudged him gently and Snow's eyes opened to look down at him.

"I need to - I need to feed." He murmured and Scott and Stiles exchanged a glance. "The taste of their blood, it's - it's _disgusting_." Stiles stood up with a smile and took Snow's hands into his own.

"Come." He said and Snow stood up slowly, allowing Stiles to lead him over to Scott's enlarged bed. Ever since Snow made it bigger almost a month ago, they didn't bother to make him shrink it again. Every other night they would end up sleeping together in it either way, so they saw no point in doing it.

While they did a lot of things after Snow would feed from them, they never went all the way.

As Scott stood up after Stiles led Snow over to the bed, the Werewolf raised his hands and took a hold of the bottom of Snow's shirt to tug it up. While he took care of it, Stiles reached around Snow to unbutton and unzip his trousers. The Vampire's eyes darkened as he allowed his Mates to take his clothes off of him, before both took their own clothes off quickly.

Once he stepped out of his trousers, Scott took Snow's hands in his as he kneeled back on his bed and moved backwards, making Snow follow him while Stiles rounded them and took a seat at the head of the bed, leaning back against the windowpane.

Snow sat back on his legs before he tugged on Scott's hands making the Vampire straddle him. Scott took a seat on Snow's thighs and took a hold of Snow's arms to steady himself while the Vampire placed his hands on Scott's hips and slowly slid them up to his waist.

Stiles watched from the side as Snow's features shifted and he slowly bit into Scott's neck, making the Alpha sigh as he tilted his head back. Not a moment later he ground down on Snow, and Stiles could see his cock coming to life. Snow's hands slid down to take a hold of Scott's firm ass as he ground up against him, drawing a moan out of Scott as the Werewolf tightened his hold on Scott's arms.

The Vampire licked the puncture wounds on Scott's neck, and Stiles watched in fascination for heaven knows which time as the wounds closed, not even leaving red skin behind. Snow moved back a little as Scott bowed his head and cupped Snow's face between his hands, and their lips met in a deep, slow kiss.

Stiles moved before Snow even looked at him, and he somehow managed to straddle Scott's thigh as Snow wrapped his left arm around him and leaned in to gently bite into Stiles' offered neck.

Scott cupped the back of Stiles' head with his right hand and pulled him into a kiss, drawing a moan from the Human and making the Vampire purr in approval.

* * *

_Out of the nothingness of sleep,  
The slow dreams of Eternity,  
There was a thunder in the deep:  
I came, because you called to me…_

* * *

The air grew heavy with the scent of arousal, and gasps and moans echoed in the silence of the house.

Snow licked the wounds on Stiles' neck closed, and the human bowed his head down to kiss him while Scott nipped down Stiles' neck on his way to his shoulder. After a nudge from Snow, the two teens moved off of him.

Before he could do anything though, Stiles tugged him into a kiss again, and when he pulled back he looked straight in Snow's dilated eyes.

"We're going all the way tonight." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. Snow looked at Scott and the Alpha nodded his agreement. Snow took a deep breath as he looked at Stiles again, and the human shivered when something glimmered in his eyes.

"Turn around." Snow murmured and, even though he was confused, Stiles did as he was told. Scott caught Snow's glance and moved to sit at the head of the bed, and Stiles' eyes widened as Snow pushed on the small of his back, wordlessly telling him what to do. He bowed down, glancing up at Scott before he gave a small lick to the head of his hard cock, and a shiver ran down his spine when Scott tensed up for a second and slowly breathed out.

To stop himself from coming too soon, Scott concentrated on Snow and what the Vampire was doing. Their eyes met as Snow slowly leaned over Stiles to place a small kiss on the nape of his neck as he took a firm hold of Stiles' hip with his left hand and reached behind him with his right.

Stiles moaned around Scott's cock when he felt a sleek finger rub his entrance while gentle, cold lips kissed down his spine. He had to concentrate hard on what he was doing, but it became difficult when he felt a shiver of magic and something wet and cold filled him. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was strange, but he was soon distracted from that feeling when he felt a finger breech his entrance at the same time as a hand took a hold of his hard cock.

"Fuck, Stiles!" he felt Scott's right hand fist in his hair, while his left took a hold of his right shoulder as though Scott couldn't decide if he wanted him to continue or let go, because every time Snow would move his finger inside Stiles, he would moan and gasp around Scott's hard length, sending vibrations up his spine and bringing him that much closer to the edge.

He finally decided on pulling Stiles off of himself just as Snow added another finger. In the next moment Stiles was kneeling as Scott lied in front of him, and after Snow let go, he took Stiles' dick into his mouth, making the human let go of a choked up moan and grab a hold of Scott's shoulders as to stop himself from falling over.

Snow wrapped his left arm around Stiles' waist to steady him and pushed another finger in him, and when Stiles moaned and leaned forward, he knew he found what he was looking for. He rubbed Stiles' prostate firmly, making the teen's eyes slip closed and his jaw hang as choked up gasps and strained moans rolled off of his lips.

Snow tapped Scott's shoulder and the Werewolf let Stiles' weeping cock slip out of his mouth. He kneeled in front of Stiles, cupped his face between his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, allowing Stiles to taste himself on Scott's lips.

In the meantime, Snow took a hold of Stiles' hips as he slowly positioned the tip of his cock at Stiles' entrance. The moment he pushed in, Stiles threw his head back, his lips parted in a soundless scream. Inch by inch, he entered the tight heat clamping down on him, while Scott pumped Stiles' cock and kissed his neck and shoulders distracting him from any pain he might have felt.

Although judging by the almost delirious expression on his face, there was none.

* * *

_… I broke the Night's primeval bars,  
I dared the old abysmal curse,  
And flashed through ranks of frightened stars  
Suddenly on the Universe! …_

* * *

Once he was completely inside Stiles, Snow lightly rolled his hips up, and the teen grabbed on to his forearms to steady himself. Scott pulled Stiles into another kiss only to moan when he felt Snow's left hand wrap itself around his cock. He leaned his forehead on Stiles' shoulder, gasping for breath, and Stiles draped his right arm around Scott, hugging him close. Scott's hands were keeping a tight hold of Stiles' waist until he felt Snow let go of him.

_"On your back."_ The Vampire hissed and Scott could do nothing but obey. The Wolf inside his head grumbled, knowing the Vampire was the only creature that would ever be able to make him submit like that. Scott laid down on his back with his legs spread on either side of Stiles and Snow. _"Kneel over him, Gen."_ Snow whispered in Stiles' left ear, and the delirious teen moved slowly, groaning when Snow slipped out of him. Scott grabbed a hold of Stiles' head and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Stiles took a hold of Scott's hands, and entwined the fingers of his right with those of Scott's left before he pinned it on the bed beside Scott's head. He braced himself on his left elbow as he rested his head on Scott's chest, his breath hitching in his throat when Snow entered him in one hard thrust.

The Vampire leaned over both of them, resting his forehead between Stiles' shoulder-blades as he leaned on his right arm while he reached under Stiles with his left hand. Nudging Scott's legs further apart, he made the Alpha gasp and arch up after he traced his entrance with his fingers. Pushing one finger in, he muttered under his breath, feeling Scott's entrance fill with cool lube.

He moved his finger in time with his slow thrusts, keeping Stiles and himself on the very edge and making Scott climb closer and closer to it with ever deep thrust. The Werewolf moaned and arched his hips up, rubbing against Stiles' weeping, achingly hard member when Snow pushed the second finger in and rubbed that wonderful bundle of nerves deep inside him.

"S - Snow, please - I'll be fine!" Scott cried out and a growl rumbled in Snow's chest. Stilling his movements, he took a hold of Stiles' cock, making the human whimper as he led it to Scott's entrance. He looked in Scott's eyes over Stiles' shoulder as he slowly pulled out of the human. Scott nodded, and in the next moment as he thrust into Stiles he made the teen burry himself balls deep inside the Alpha's tight heat.

Scott let go of a choked up gasp, Stiles muffled a scream of pleasure by biting into Scott's shoulder, and Snow hissed as he stilled, feeling that all three of them were close to coming. He covered Scott's and Stiles' entwined hands with his right while he braced his weight on his left hand, shivering when Scott reached up with his free hand over Stiles' left shoulder, and grabbed a fistful of Snow's hair on the back of his head.

Snow slowly pulled out of Stiles, making the teen move back as well, and soon enough, the Vampire set up a slow pace, brushing against Stiles' prostate with every deep thrust, in turn making the human bury himself to the hilt in Scott', making the Alpha see stars.

* * *

_… I'll break and forge the stars anew,  
Shatter the heavens with a song;  
Immortal in my love for you,  
Because I love you, very strong. _

_Your mouth shall mock the old and wise,  
Your laugh shall fill the world with flame,  
I'll write upon the shrinking skies  
The scarlet splendor of your name…_

* * *

Stiles held his breath as his orgasm washed over him and his already almost too tight channel clamped down on Snow's cock making the Vampire's thrusts quicken. Scott came a second later, biting into Stiles' left shoulder as his teeth elongated and his eyes turned red, and not a moment later, Snow came and bit into Stiles' right shoulder.

Snow slowly pulled out of Stiles, and the teen followed his example, before he collapsed to Scott's right. The Alpha looked at the Vampire kneeling between his legs and smirked. He wiggled his right index finger, and Snow breathed out as he moved forward and kissed Scott lightly.

"Sleep now, cuddling later." Stiles grumbled as he wrapped his left arm around Snow's waist and pulled him down sharply with strength which surprised even Snow. He looked in Scott's eyes and the Werewolf shrugged, deciding to think about it later. He rolled to his side and draped his right arm over Snow, placing it on Stiles' hip. The left corner of Snow's lips tilted up as Scott tucked his head into his chest and Stiles nuzzled his face between Snow's shoulder-blades.

With an almost lazy flick of his wrist, Snow summoned a blanket and covered all three of them, before he sneaked his right arm between himself and Scott and took a gentle hold of Stiles' forearm and wrapped his right arm around Scott's back, pulling him close.

And as sleep claimed the three freshly bonded Mates, life went on in Beacon Hills. Only a few people knew that the town was protected not only by Werewolves, but by a Vampire as well.

A Vampire that spent 15 years alone, and was now finally with the two young men that Fate intended to be his Eternal Partners.

Never will they be alone again, for now they had each other, and whatever destiny had in store for them, they knew that they would face it all together.

* * *

_… Till Heaven cracks, and Hell thereunder  
Dies in her ultimate mad fire,  
and darkness falls, with scornful thunder,  
On dreams of men and men's desire. _

_Then only in the empty spaces,  
Death, walking very silently,  
Shall fear the glory of our faces  
Through all the dark infinity…_

_- Rupert Brooke, 'The Call_

* * *

**Please, tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
